Get Out Of This Town
by XotroyellaoX
Summary: “Hey Troy!” said Gabriella as she saw troy walk to their secret spot. “Hey Babe” replied troy as he laid a soft kiss on her lips,” are you ready for tonight?” “Say the word, I’m all set” whispered Gabriella as she hugged him.


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, they were from totally different words if not universes. Who would have thought that they would have been harbouring a secret relationship for all of their 4 years in High School?

They loved each other like anything but Gabriella did not want to risk troy living the same life as her because of their relationship, so she decided to keep it a secret and after hours of pouting, puppy dog eyes and innocent kisses… he agreed.

_Got it all figured out inside of my head  
there's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed_

They had just graduated today and decided to get away, because, not only did they not tell the school, they didn't tell their parents.

You see, their parents would not have approved. I mean, come on, your sweet innocent daughter dating a big basketball player.

So troy and Gabriella were tired of this they decided to run away, no not run away like from collage and stuff. Just run away to a collage their parents had not expected them to go to, especially when they got offers to much better places… UCLA._  
You say the word, baby I'm all set_

"Hey Troy!" said Gabriella as she saw troy walk to their secret spot.

"Hey Babe" replied troy as he laid a soft kiss on her lips," are you ready for tonight?"

"Say the word, I'm all set" whispered Gabriella as she hugged him._  
We'll cover our tracks  
Tell a couple white lies_

"Perfect" smiled troy," remember you alibi?"

"Of course." Smiled Gabriella," and you?"

"You know it." laughed troy as he spun Gabriella around._  
Make sure we got a good alibi  
and by the time they catch on_

Later that night, Gabriella was sitting in her living room with her blanket surrounding her when she heard her phone beep; she looked at the message and smiled.

She got up and faked a yawn," mom, dad, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay."

"Now? But dear it's only 8.30!" said Mrs. Montez.

"I know mom but I'm really tired. Night mami, night dad." Said Gabriella as she kissed each of their cheeks._  
_

_We'll be outta there sight  
long gone baby_

Gabriella ran up the stairs with the blanket still covering her, as she ran into the room and turned on the lights, she saw her boyfriend of 4 years sitting on her bed.

"'bout time you came up Montez, I was about to fall asleep." Smirked troy

"Ha-ha, very funny troy, help me get these bags down!" whispered Gabriella as she threw of the blanket revealing faded jeans and a blue tee.

__

Let's get out of this town tonight  
nothing but dust in the shadows

Troy climbed down first, careful to stay away from the shinning light coming from one of the windows.

Gabriella threw down her 3 bags one by one and troy caught them they she climbed down herself and they both ran to troy's black range rover silently laughing.

_  
Gone by morning light  
somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby; let's just get out of this town_

Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella who was sleeping in the passenger seat with his hand tightly clasped between both of her delicate hands. They had been on the road for 3 hours and Gabriella really was tired and she had slowly drifted to sleep as they conversed quietly.

__

Don't need directions  
don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that

"gab's" said troy as he shook her," you need to wake up baby."

"Hmmm. What?" said Gabriella as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey gabs, my parents found out and they tried to call."

"And?" asked Gabriella suddenly more alert.

"I told them the truth and put down the phone, your parents called too, they were pretty mad though, but I told them that we really wanted to go to UCLA and they just put down the phone. They can't do anything about it now gab's were about 4 more hours away from LA and that apartment we bought." Said troy softly.

Gabriella just smiled and hugged troy tightly.

"Now my sweetheart, how about some food? Its midnight and I haven't eaten since lunch!"

_Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass  
Windows rolled down with the heat on high_

The 2 laughed and joked as they ate the food they'd brought along with them. Gabriella decided that it was more important for troy to pay attention to the road and thus fed him instead._  
Stars all aligned in a runaway sky  
holding my hand as the miles roll by  
long gone baby_

Gabriella looked up at the clear sky and saw thousands of stars, she smiled and squeezed troy's hand tighter.

"were long gone baby" __

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

Troy and Gabriella finally arrived at their LA 2 room apartment. They had been saving their money to buy a house and when they finally had enough they bought this one close to their university.__

If we leave tonight and drive fast enough  
All our troubles will be just like us  
Long gone baby

They lugged their bags up the stairs and troy took out the keys from his jeans pocket and opened the door to their furnished apartment .

Gabriella dropped her bags and jumped onto the couch.

"All our troubles are gone" breathed Gabriella as troy approached her.__

Let's get out of this town tonight  
nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found

Troy and Gabriella had started their first day of UCLA together, they convinced their parents that they knew what was right for them and they really wanted to go to UCLA. Their parents eventually gave in and send money to their children weekly._  
_

_  
Yeah let's get out of this town tonight  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
We won't ever get caught, ever be found  
_

"You know what troy?" asked Gabriella as she lay in bed after a tiring day in troy's arms.

"What?" asked troy as he ran a finger down her face.

"Running away with you, was the best decision of my life."

_Baby, let's just get out of this town_

**You like? It didn't turn out the way that I planned actually…**

**But any who, hit that blue button and reviewww!!**

**Peaceout girscout!**

**Bhavana**


End file.
